Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
Real Name: Elisabeth Braddock Nicknames: Betsy Former Aliases: Captain Britain, Lady Mandarin Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly a STRIKE operative, fashion model Legal Status: Citizen of the United Kingdom with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, formerly agent of S.T.R.I.K.E., ally of R.C.X., partner of Captain UK Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Braddock Manor, England; Australian Outback Origin Born in England as Elisabeth Braddock to parents Sir James and Lady Elizabeth Braddock. Her powers come from her mutant genetic make up. Place of birth: Braddock Manor, England Known relatives: Sir James Braddock, Sr. (father, deceased), Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased), Brian Braddock (aka Captain Britain, brother), James "Jamie" Braddock, Jr. (brother), Meggan (sister-in-law) First appearance: (U. K.) Captain Britain (Vol. 1) #8, (U. S.) New Mutants Annual #2 History James Braddock Sr. was a denizen of Otherworld, an other-dimensional realm. Merlin sent James to Earth to father the champion who would be known as Captain Britain. Arriving in England, Dr. Braddock became one of the United Kingdom's leading research scientists. James soon married and set up home in Braddock Manor. There he created a highly advanced supercomputer he named Mastermind. Dr. and Mrs. Braddock's had three children, Jamie (the eldest) and twins Brian and Elizabeth. When Betsy and Brian were in their early twenties their parents were killed in an explosion in Dr. Braddock's laboratory caused by the malfunctioning computer Mastermind. Brian Braddock pursued post-graduate studies in Physics at Thames University, while Betsy worked as a charter pilot. Soon after Brian became the hero Captain Britian, Betsy alerted him that their brother Jamie had been injured while testing his racing car in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. She flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as they neared it by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne; luckily both inside survived the crash. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them, but they managed to overpower her. She was taken to the nearby Morder Research Centre for treatment, unwittingly delivering her into the hands of one of Synne's agents, Dr. Ramsey. When Brian managed to defeat Synne, things only worsened; freed of Synne's mind control, Ramsey reverted to his true allegiances as an agent of the Nazi Red Skull, taking both Betsy and Jamie as hostages; both were subsequently freed by Captain Britain and his new ally, Captain America. It was after this that Betsy experienced her first reported psychic incident (there may have been earlier, unreported ones, but Synne's mind control appears to have unlocked her psychic potential, allowing it to start to grow); Betsy had a precognitive dream warning her of Brian's peril fighting the mad Lord Hawke. Betsy quit the charter business and took up modelling; some time later, with her psychic powers growing, and after Brian had departed overseas to continue his studies, Betsy made mental contact with a S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi agent (S.T.R.I.K.E. being Special Tactical Response for International Key Emergencies, the U.K.'s equivalent of the U.N.s S.H.I.E.L.D. agency), and was soon recruited by Agent Matthew (later recodenamed Gabriel), with whom she pursued a brief romance. Betsy subsequently became the lover of fellow psi, Tom Lennox. Maintaining her modelling career as a cover, at one point she attempted to infiltrate the Hellfire Club for them (her father had been a member of the London Branch's Inner Circle, holding the position of Black Bishop), but was warned off by Sage. Betsy had lost track of her brother for many years while he was adventuring in America and other dimensions, but he returned in time to save her life when she and her fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi's were targeted for assassination by Slaymaster, who had been hired by the crimelord Vixen to cover her takeover of the agency. Betsy, Tom and the sole other survivor of the Psi Division, Alison Double, sought refuge with Brian in Braddock Manor, but had to flee there after a battle between Brian, his allies the Special Executive, and the hero killing extra-dimensional cybiote the Fury. With the insane mutant reality warper Mad Jim Jaspers taking over the country, the group sought to hide out in London, but Tom was killed and Betsy and Alison captured by government forces, and the two women ended up in a concentration camp until Jaspers' reign was brought to an end (partially through the efforts of her brother). Betsy, who had been in mental contact with Tom when he died, convalesced under the care of Victoria Bentley (an old friend of Dr. Strange and the Black Knight), whom she had met in the camp, and Victoria not only helped her heal, but taught her to harness the trauma she had felt, using it to develop and strengthen her psi powers. Betsy eventually returned home to Braddock Manor; soon after her brother fought a counterpart of his from another reality, the villainous Kaptain Briton. Briton won the encounter, and briefly took Brian's place while extradimensional mercenaries the Technet took the wrong man back to Briton's fascist reality. Briton tried to rape Betsy, but she fried his mind, killing him. Subsequently R.C.X., the agency which had replaced S.T.R.I.K.E., came to Braddock Manor seeking Captain Britain's aid; one of the agents who made the approach was Betsy's old flame, Matthew (now using the codename Gabriel). When Brian refused to work with them, they tricked him into leaving the country, then Gabriel persuaded Betsy to become the new Captain Britain. Using Kaptain Briton's costume, Betsy magnified her strength to superhuman levels when she wore it and could fly. The hero Captain UK trained Betsy in crimefighting skills and became partners for several months. Soon after opting to go solo as the new Captain, Brian's enemy the Vixen lured her into an ambush, where Slaymaster brutally beat Besty and blinded her. Her brother came to her rescue, and once again took up the Captain Britain mantle. Betsy was offered new cybernetic eyes by RCX, but refused, preferring to rely on her telepathy; she accepted Gabriel's proposal of marriage, and the engaged couple travelled to Switzerland where they hoped Betsy could recuperate in peace. Betsy was kidnapped from the Alps by Mojo and surgically given artifical eyes, restoring her sight. Xavier's New Mutants rescued Betsy, and she chose to stay at the Xavier Institute. The so called "Mutant Massacre" occured shortly thereafter, drawing Betsy into combat once more as she fought of the savage Sabretooth in a brawl throughout the mansion. Impressed by her courage, the battle-ravaged X-Men offered her a position on the team. Betsy accepted, and adopted the codename Psylocke. In one of Psylocke's more bizarre encounters, crime lord Matsu'o Tsurayaba captured her and switched bodies with his lover Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into become the Lady Mandarin, but regained her free will and rejoined the X-Men. Kwannon returned later, as an X-Men ally calling herself Revanche, dying of the Legacy Virus. She had Tsurayaba kill her, still in Psylocke's British body. Besty lived, but was now forever in Kwannon's Japanese body. Psylocke and fellow X-Man Angel began falling in love. Sabretooth later attacked and nearly killed Betsy, having become more resistant to telepathy. Wolverine, Angel, Doctor Strange, and Gomurr the Ancient used mystical force from the Crimson Dawn dimension to save her. Kuragari, conquerer of the Crimson Dawn realm, attempted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. Angel and Psylocke defeated the tyrant, but Betsy was once again forever altered. Her fighting and telepathic skills were enhanced, and she could now transport through and become one with shadows. The mark of the Crimson Dawn, a red tattoo covering her left eye, was imprinted as well. After a brief period away from the X-Men, Betsy was tricked by the Shadow King into producing a psi-wave removing all mutant telepathy and allowing him to control every mind on Earth. Although she should've died, Betsy's Crimson Dawn powers saved her once more. In a foolish mistake, the Shadow King expanded his powers too far allowing his personal nexus to be exposed. Betsy defeated Farouk, sacrificing her telepathy to keep him trapped within her astral shadow form. Jean Grey attempted to help Betsy regain her powers safely. But in the process, she gained vast telekinetic abilities instead. Soon after, Angel broke up Betsy after viewing some flirtation with Thunderbird and admitting their relationship had hit a dead end. She then joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men squad and left the Xavier Institute in search of Destiny's 13 diaries that fortell the future. In Valencia, Spain the X-Men were captured by Spain's national police and had their powers and fighting ablitites tested. Separated from the team with Beast and Rogue, Vargas suddenly arrived claiming to be the first of the true homo sapiens superior. The last standing, Betsy dueled Vargas and was impaled through the chest by his sword and presumed dead. Only recently did Psylocke appear out of the blue in the exact spot she died. Running numerous tests, it was proven Betsy was the real deal. Rejoining Storm's X-Men squad, Psylocke was reunited with her friends in a more alien world where Cyclops and Emma Frost run the Xavier Institute, presumed dead teammates Colossus and Rachel Summers are alive, as is Jean Grey who is now the White Phoenix. Her brother Jamie Braddock has claimed he is responsible for Psylocke's resurrection, needing her assistance against a threat known only as the Foursaken. Characteristics Height: 5' 11" Weight: 155 lbs (70.3 kg) Eyes: (original body) Violet, (current body) Blue Hair: (original body) Blonde, (current body) Black (dyed purple) Unusual Features: Formerly had a red tattoo over left eye after gaining Crimson Dawn powers Powers Current Powers Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. *'Telekinetic Katana': Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibiters imposed on others. *'Enhance Physical Traits': Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength and fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. Reality Warping Immunity: Due to Jamie's alterations, Psylocke is also immune or at least highly-resistant to physical and mental alteration by beings who can radically restructure reality. Former Powers Telepathy: She possessed vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke could read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicated with another person over a distance, that person often perceived her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enabled her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they posed a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psychic Shadow: She was able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities could go undetected and were very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intenselly channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which were said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plundged into the minds of her targets directly, which she often used to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She had the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that were not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Mental Amnesia: Could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: Could project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or even death. *Astral Projection: Could project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. '''Shadow Teleportation': While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally had precognitive dreams. Known Abilities: Psylocke is highly skilled in Far Eastern martial arts. This is due to both to her training with the Hand and Kwannon's own inherent martial arts skill. Strength Level: Psylocke possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous * Equipment: No known equipment. * Transportation: No known transportation. * Weapons: No known weapons. Apperances in other media * Psylocke, played by Mei Melancon, appears in the motion picture X-Men 3: The Last Stand as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Whether or not her character survives the final battle is ambiguous as the resolution of her fate remains unclear. Despite being credited in the film as appearing, writer Zak Penn does not seem certain, "There was some switching of character names later in production, and I'm not exactly sure how Psylocke got thrown into the mix.http://www.thexverse.com/community/showpost.php?p=38406&postcount=89" Related Articles *X-Men *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Captain Britain External Links * References *Marvel Directory See also Psylocke Character Gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:X-Men members Category:Captain Britain Corps members Category:Mutant Characters Category:English Category:Purple Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Characters